Me and Her
by Monkaruchan
Summary: This story is about how loyal α friend can be. Even if it cost him everything. Written in bahasa, hope u like it lol
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Terdengar tawa bahagia pada pagi hari itu, anak laki-laki itu, Akira, tampak sangat bahagia saat menerima pesan dari seorang teman nya bernama Kira. Walaupun Kira hanya memberikan ucapan selamat pagi dan sedikit perasaan cinta pada Akira, itu sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Hanya saja kita dapat bertemu setiap hari Kira..", gumam Akira saat hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Akira dan Kira memang beda sekolah, tetapi diantara mereka terikat sebuah tali persahabatan yang kuat.

Disisi lain Kira pun sedang dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah. "Hanya saja kita dapat bertemu setiap hari Akira..", gumam Kira. "Eh..? Kau bilang sesuatu Kira-chan?", tanya seorang teman Kira. "Oh.. Tidak tidak..".

Chapter 1 : I'm here for you

Tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, Hand phone Akira bergetar. Terdapat sebuah pesan dari Kira.

'Ehm.. Akira, bisakah kita bertemu di taman tempat kita dulu bermain? Aku perlu bertemu dengan mu sekarang :)'

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Akira langsung terkejut dan terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang kelas. Perasaan Akira sekarang terasa campur aduk, dia sangat bahagia dapat bertemu dengan Kira sekarang.

"Akira! Tunggu aku!", seru Taro teman dekat Akira.

"Ah! Maaf Taro! Aku akan pulang duluan hari ini! Aku akan bertemu Kira!", sahut Akira.

Saat ia keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah, ia langsung menuju ke arah taman tempat Kira menunggu. Akira berjalan dengan cepat sambil memikirkan kenangan-kenangan yang telah dialami nya bersama Kira dulu. Namun sebelum semua kenangan berhasil diungkit kembali, ia sampai ke depan gerbang taman. Dan disitu dia melihatnya.

Melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, yang telah menimbulkan rasa rindu tak tertahankan pada dirinya. Kira yang berdiri disana telah menunggunya.

"Kira-chan...?", panggil Akira pelan.

Setelah mendengar panggilan tersebut sosok itu langsung melihat ke arahnya dengan lembut dan membalas panggilan tersebut.

"Akira-kun!", dengan tidak ragu Kira menyerukan namanya dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Akira! Aku kira aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mu lagi!" Dengan sangat bahagia Kira kemudian memeluk Akira dengan erat.

"Hey.. Ada apa dengan mu, biasanya kau tidak sebaik ini padaku.. Tapi aku juga sangat merindukan mu Kira.", balas Akira dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, ada apa yang penting Kira?"

"Uhm.. Sebenarnya.."

"Tunggu, kau tidak memanggilku kesini dengan alasan tidak penting kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

"Baiklah.. Ada apa Kira?", tanya Akira dengan tatapan serius.

Kira tergugup-gugup dan tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan benar. Tatapan Akira membuatnya terlalu malu untuk melihat ke wajah Akira."

"Baiklah Kira, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu..", ucap Akira sambil menggenggam tangan Kira, dan berjalan ke kursi taman.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang penting! Yang harus kusampaikan padamu!", ucap Kira dengan melotot.

"Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi Kira, cepat sebutkan saja."

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku sudah merindukanmu setengah mati -"

"Tunggu tunggu, Jadi kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk itu? Ck, dasar..",potong Akira dengan dingin.

"-bukan..! Aku..sebenarnya menyukaimu..", ucap Kira malu malu.

"Haaahh.. Aku juga menyukaimu, maksudku kita kan teman dari dulu!"

"Baiklah! Lupakan rasa suka! Aku mencintaimu Akira! Aku ingin bersamamu setiap saat, dan sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu. Maukah kau berpacaran denganku...?"

Pernyataan dari Kira telah membuat Akira membeku. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan dan menatap Kira dengan sedikit malu. Namun sebelum ia dapat mengucapkan apa apa, Kira mendekat dan memeluk Akira.

"Akira-kun.. Maafkan aku, kau tidak usah menjawabnya, aku tidak bermaksud merusak semua ini."

Namun saat Akira hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tampaklah sekumpulan preman dekat situ yang kemudian melihat mereka.

"Hey, lihat ada yang sedang berpacaran disana!", ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Lalu mereka mendatangi Akira dan Kira yang baru saja akan pergi. Mereka mendatangi Kira dan mengganggunya, saat itu mereka memaksa Kira untuk ikut dengan mereka, namun Akira tiba-tiba memukul orang yang sudah menarik Kira itu sengan keras.

"Jangan ganggu temanku!"

"Ooh lihat.. Ada yang berani dengan kita!"

Lalu saat mereka hendak memukul Akira dengan kayu, Kira menghalangi dan mendorong Akira. Sehingga itu pukulan mendarat bukan kepada Akira, tetapi kepada kepala Kira.

Mereka langsung panik dan melarikan diri dari situ. Namun apa yang terjadi telah terjadi. Akira yang masih terjatuh karena dorongan Kira hanya melihat dengan sangat terkejut.

Kira langsung terjatuh dengan tatapan kosong dan terbaring di tanah dengan kepalanya yang berdarah.

"..Giliranku untuk melindungimu Akira..", gumam Kira pelan sebelum akhirnya ia tidak lagi sadarkan diri.

Akira langsung mendekati Kira dan mencoba membangunkan Kira, namun semua usahanya sia sia. Akira pun menelpon rumah sakit milik keluarganya dan meminta ambulans segera. Setelah itu ia pun memeluk Kira dan mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Kira, aku janji akan menjawab nya setelah kamu bangun..".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Remember?

-3 tahun yang lalu-

"Kira-chaaann! Ayo banguun! Nanti telat ke sekolaaahh!", teriak Akira dari jendela kamarnya. Kebetulan saat itu rumah mereka bersebelahan, dan jendela kamar mereka bersebelahan pula.

"Ehhh? Sudah pagii? Baik! Sebentaar.", balas Kira.

Setelah beberapa saat, Akira keluar dari rumahnya, dan mengetuk pintu rumah Kira.

Tok tok!. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan tampak Kira yang sudah selesai siap-siap dengan wajah ceria.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat sekolah Akira~"

"Kau lama sekali, nanti kalau telat aku tinggalkan loh!"

"Tapi Akira sudah 6 tahun kita selalu berangkat bersama. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku 1x pun!", balas Kira dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Haahh terserah kau saja..".

"Selamat pagi Akira", "Selamat pagi Kira", banyak teman teman yang menyapa selamat pagi kepada mereka, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka berani berjalan bersama akibat keakraban mereka yang terlihat jelas.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Memasuki kawasan sekolah yang dipenuhi keceriaan, melewati koridor sekolah yang penuh anak anak lain.

Lalu mereka sampai ke depan pintu kelas bertuliskan "6-1",yang kemudian mereka masuki ruangan itu.

Akira meletakan tas sekolah nya disamping meja yang letaknya tepat disebelah tempat duduk Kira.

"Akira, pulang sekolah kita main di taman dulu yuuukk~", ajak Kira.

Dengan wajah yang agak kesal Akira mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Saat Kelas Akira sering jatuh tertidur sehingga Kira sering membangunkannya, namun Kira pun lebih sering menggambar di kelas dibandingkan memperhatikan kelas.

-teng teng! Bel istirahat berbunyi-

"Kira, aku mau ke kantin dulu. Kubelikan roti melon ya?"

"Okaayy~ kenapa aku tidak ikut sajaa?

"Semua butuh istirahat darimu tau!", lalu setelah mengejek Kira, ia pun melarikan diri ke kantin.

"Huuff.. Dasar! Akira", gumam Kira dengan muka cemberut.

"Oh Lihat, Kira lagi sendiri. Dimana penjagamu itu? Sepertinya tidak terlihat.", terdengar ejekan dari teman sekelasnya yang suka menindas Kira.

"Jangan ganggu aku Lisa..", ucap Kira dengan takut.

"Haah kau penakut! Sepertinya kau tidak bisa apa apa tanpa Akira.", lalu Lisa mendorong Kira dan pergi meninggalkan Kira dalam keadaan menangis. Kira kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis itu.

"Α..Akira-kun... Aku takut...", gumam Kira sambil menangis.

Lalu tiba tiba terasa pelukan yang hangat dari belakang Kira.

"Jangan nangis lagi Kira.. Nih roti melonnya, sesuatu yang manis agar dirimu manis lagi..", terdengar suara Akira dari belakang Kira.

Kira pun akhirnya berani menunjukkan wajahnya kepada Akira dan tersenyum.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, sesuai janji Akira berjalan ke taman bersama Kira.

Sore itu cukup sejuk, dan angin pun bertiup sepoi sepoi. Rok Kira berkibar kibar selagi perjalanan.

"Akira Akiraa ayo kita bermaiin."

"Main apa? Memangnya kita anak kecil."

"Iyaa ayo kita main petak umpet!"

"Tidak ah! Aku tidak akan bermain itu sekarang."

"Ayolaah! Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menemukanmu atau tidak.", jawab Akira singkat sambil membeli minuman kaleng di mesin.

"Nih.. Satu untukmu!",kata Akira sambil melemparkan 1 kaleng cola pada Kira.

Lalu mereka pun duduk santai di kursi taman sambil menikmati minuman itu.

"Kau tahu Kira? Aku sangat menikmati saat saat seperti ini.. Santai, dan kau mau tenang duduk disebelahku.", ujar Akira santai.

"Kita bisa seperti ini selamanya bila kau mau. Kita akan selalu berteman dan kau akan selalu ada di sampingku Akira! Ayo berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan selalu ada untukku!", ucap Kira memaksa dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Kau kan sudah tahu aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Lalu Kira pun tersenyum bahagia dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Akira. "Aku sayang kamu Akira~"

"Eehh?! Sudahlah! Kau membuatku malu..", ucap Akira sambil membuang muka.

Setelah beberapa lama matahari mulai terbenam dan mereka melihatnya bersama-sama.

"Hmm.. Kira hari sudah mulai malam, ayo kita pulang!", dengan senyuman Akira menggenggam tangan Kira dan mengajaknya pulang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Days here

Kira terbaring di kamar rumah sakit, keluarga dan teman-temannya pun terkejut setelah mendengar berita bahwa Kira masuk rumah sakit. Beberapa dari mereka yang datang mengunjungi telah mencoba membangunkannya, tetapi beberapa jam sudah berlalu dan Kira pun masih tidak sadar.

Kepalanya terluka parah walaupun lukanya dibalut perban, dan pendarahan telah dihentikan ia masih dalam keadaan koma.

Sementara itu Akira berada di luar kamar Kira dan duduk di kursi rumah sakit. Dia terus merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi hari itu kepada Kira. Andai saja dialah yang terpukul kayu itu, andai saja ia dapat menggantikan tempat Kira sekarang. Ia sangat menyesal telah membuat Kira menderita seperti ini.

'Aku janji akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu Kira.. Cepatlah bangun, aku janji aku akan selalu ada untukmu bila kau bangun!', pikir Akira.

Ia merasa pernah berjanji untuk melindungi Kira, namun ia gagal.

'Aku tidak pantas menjadi temanmu lagi Kira.. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk ada disisimu lagi Kira', pikir Akira lagi.

"Tuan muda, aku telah menelpon sekolah nona Kira dan memberitahu pihak sekolah tentang kejadian ini.", ujar seorang suster penjaga di rumah sakit.

"Ah.. Sakimura-san -", Ucap Akira ragu-ragu setelah membaca tanda pengenal yang tergantung di seragam suster itu.

"Bisakah kau menelpon sekolahku juga? Aku berjanji akan ada di sisi Kira menjaganya.."

"Baiklah, tuan.", turut Sakimura-san.

Keesokan harinya, matahari terbit seperti biasa. Menyinari mata Akira yang masih dipenjamkan membuatnya merasa ia harus bangun.

Setiap kali ia membuka mata, ia melihat ke arah jendela tempat kamar Kira dulu berada. Sejak Kira pindah rumah 3 tahun yang lalu, kemarin lah ia baru melihatnya lagi.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan siap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit."

Akira kemudian bersiap siap dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

Orang tua Akira bingung melihatnya tidak memakai seragam hari itu. Dengan wajah bingung ibunya pun mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan seragammu Akira? Sekolah Libur kah?"

"Ah tidak.. Aku akan menjaga Kira sampai ia sadar kembali."

"Kira? Teman masa kecilmu itu? Kudengar dia masuk rumah sakit milik kita. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ceritanya panjang..", lalu Akira menghelakan nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat makan sarapanmu. Kira mungkin sudah menunggumu sekarang."

Lalu Akira mengigit rotinya sedikit demi sedikit, sambil minum jus yang disediakan untuknya.

Setelah selesai makan ia beranjak pergi dari kursi dan dengan wajah ceria ia pamit.

"Ibu, Ayah Aku pergi dulu ya!"

Akira pun berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit. Arah rumah sakit dan sekolahnya berlawanan, jadi dia harus mengambil belokan yang berlawanan arah dengan sekolahnya.

"Hey itu lihat ada Akira.. Hey Akira!"

Terdengar sapaan dari suara Taro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sekolah sebelah sini!"

Akira hanya tersenyum ke arah Taro dan kembali berjalan.

"Oh ya Kudengar sesuatu terjadi pada Kira.. Ada apa?"

Raut wajah Akira langsung berubah menjadi serius, ia sedikit menunduk dan senyumannya pun hilang.

"Ini salahku, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas ini.", jawab Akira singkat.

Lalu kemudian ia tidak mempedulikan lagi Taro dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Pintu otomatis rumah sakit yang berada di depan Akira terbuka dengan sendirinya, meniupkan udara rumah sakit sejuk yang dingin. Akira mendengar sapaan selamat pagi dari beberapa pekerja rumah sakit, namun ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar Kira tanpa menganggap siapapun.

"Ahh.. Tuan Muda!", tiba-tiba terdengar Sakimura-san memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?", panggilan Sakimura-san membuat langkah kaki Akira terhenti.

"Kami telah memeriksa keadaan nona Kira hari ini."

"Ya.. Bagaimana hasilnya? Membaikkah?"

"Itu dia..."

Raut wajah Akira menunjukan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar saat mendengar Sakimura-san ragu ragu.

"Tuan Akira!", teriak Sakimura-san mengejar Akira berlari menuju kamar Kira.

Akira berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar Kira, tidak mempedulikan siapapun yang menghalanginya, ia terus berlari ke kamar Kira.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar Kira, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap pintu tersebut, tangannya terlalu takut untuk membuka ganggang pintu. Ia pelan pelan meraih ganggang pintu dan mendorongnya, pintu berlahan-lahan terbuka, dan mulai terlihat Kira yang sedang terbaring.

Akira langsung berlari ke samping Kira dan mencoba membangunkan Kira dengan kasar.

"Kira! Kira! Bangun sekarang! Kira!".

"Tuan! Jangan terlalu kasar kepada Kira - detak jantungnya sudah melemah drastis dari kemarin. Memperlakukannya dengan kasar hanya akan membuat nya memburuk!"

Tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi Akira tetap mencoba membangunkan Kira, dan mengguncangkan tubuh Kira berulang kali.

"Sakimura-san bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar? Aku ingin waktu berdua dengan Kira.", raut wajah Akira yang menunjukan senyuman terpaksa melihat ke arah Sakimura-san.

"Baiklah."

Akira duduk di kursi tepat disebelah tempat tidur Kira, dan menatap Kira dengan penuh harapan bahwa sahabatnya itu akan bangun saat ini.

Dengan berlahan ia menyentuh tangan Kira yang terletak di atas dada Kira dan mulai mengelusnya. Ia memperhatikan infus dan perban yang ditempelkan pada sahabatnya itu. Wajah Kira yang biasanya begitu cerita, sekarang pucat pasi dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kira-chan.."

"Aku akan ada disini saat kau bangun."

Detak jantung Kira sedikit meningkat sesaat, namun ketika ia mengira akan ada harapan, jantung Kira keadaannya melemah kembali.

Akira yang tadinya terkejut sesaat pun terdiam kembali dan bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Akira masih berpegangan tangan dengan Kira dan ia terus menatap wajah kira dengan muka yang berharap. Hatinya mulai sedih, dan air mata mulai berlinang di matanya diluar kendalinya. Mengalirlah air mata Akira dan kemudian menetes sedikit demi sedikit ke pipi Kira yang putih tanpa rona.

Saat jam makan siang, Akira turun sebentar untuk membeli makanan untuk dirinya. Dia berusaha secepat mungkin kembali kepada sisi Kira. Namun saat ia membuka pintu kamar Kira, dokter beserta Sakimura-san sedang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Kira.

"Detak jantung nya sedikit membaik namun masih lemah,dok."

"Bagus. Catat itu."

Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan mereka, Akira kembali ke tempat ia duduk dan menunggu di samping Kira dengan muka cuek.

Ia kembali memegang tangan Kira dan berkata, "Kira-chan aku kembali."

Namun kali ini ia sedikit bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan memeluk Kira.

Saat itu dokter memperhatikan layar yang menunjukan detak jantung Kira dengan wajah terkejut.

Sebelumnya Akira tidak menyadari itu, namun lama kelamaan ia melihat dokternya dan mulai bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi, dokter?"

"Ah.. Ini.. Ini jarang sekali terjadi.."

Sakimura-san pun ikut bingung, namun ia tidak berani bicara.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Detak jantungnya seperti berdegup kencang ketika kau menyentuhnya."

Sang dokter terdiam sejenak dan mulai berpikir. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum seolah mendapat sebuah ide.

"Lepaskan sentuhanmu itu sekarang."

Menuruti perintah dokter Akira pun melepaskan genggamannya. Detak jantungnya pun mulai melemah kembali dengan berlahan-lahan.

"Kesempatan terbaik Kira sembuh adalah jika ia mendapat kejutan yang paling besar darimu, maka itu dapat membangunkannya."

"Jadi aku harus bersamanya terus?"

"Mungkin seharusnya kau sebisa mungkin terus berada di sisinya."

Akira terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ya terima kasih, saya harap anda mau membantunya membaik tuan."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dokter dan Sakimura-san pun keluar meninggalkan kamar untuk memeriksa pasien lain.

"Baiklah Kira, ayo kita berbicara saja sedikit.", ucap Akira dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

"Jadi... Bagaimana rasanya koma? Aku belum pernah mengalaminya.", setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut ia tertawa sedikit. "Aneh rasanya mengucapkan kalimat itu Kira."

Lalu Akira mengambil mp3 dari tasnya, dan mulai memilih lagu yang akan dia dengarkan. Dia melihat pilihan lagu dan terdapat lagu kesukaannya dan Kira saat masih kecil. Ia kemudian memasang sebelah kepada telinganya dan sebelah earphone nya ia pasangkan ke telinga Kira.

"Kira-chan ingat lagu ini kan? Dulu kita suka sekali lagu ini."

Lagu yang diputar itu membawa kenangan menyenangkan antara mereka berdua yang dulu mereka alami. Akira tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan kenangan menyenangkan yang mereka alami bersama.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, tetapi Akira mulai lagi pergi kesekolah.

Akira duduk di pojok kelas, sebelah jendela. Ia tidak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kira sedikit pun. Ia memutar-mutarkan pena nya sambil melamun, tatapannya kosong dan dia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Ia tetap mencatat semua yang tertulis di papan tulis, tetapi tidak membaca ulang seperti biasanya.

Bel usai pelajaran berbunyi, dan saat ia mengambil tasnya dan hendak bangkit dari tempat duduk, ada yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Akira-san.. Permisi aku -", anak perempuan sekelas Akira menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Aku harus pergi. Cepatlah."

"Aku hanya penasaran kemana kau pergi akhir-akhir ini, aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu.."

"Aku baik-baik saja terima kasih. Sekarang pergi, kau menghalangiku."

Lalu Akira bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu! Jawablah! Apa yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini.", sahut anak perempuan itu sambil menarik lengan baju Akira.

"Lepas Sakurabuchi! Aku harus menemui seseorang!"

Lalu Akira menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan Sakurabuchi pun melepaskannya.

Sakurabuchi mulai menunduk dan menangis, namun Akira tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Terdengar desas-desus saat ia berjalan di koridor, namun ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya, Akira memang tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan apa yang orang bilang tentang dirinya.

"Hei.. Lihat, itu orang yang berani menyakiti Sakurabuchi-chan, padahal dia cuma khawatir."

"Kasihan ya... Aku kira tidak akan ada orang yang tega menyakiti Sakurabuchi-chan..."

Bisikan -bisikan terdengar selagi ia berjalan keluar. Ia langsung berjalan menuju rumah sakit dengan wajah muak kepada orang orang yang membicarakannya.

Setelah sampai di kamar Kira, ia menyapa Kira dan langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Kira-chan hari ini disekolah menyebalkan!", keluh Akira.

Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Kira, dan mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu Kira. Kamu tidak ingin bangun dan menyapaku kembali?"

Dengan wajah senyum ia kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Jantung Kira berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, dan Akira pun hanya melihat.

"Kulihat sepertinya dirimu sudah membaik."

"Hmm.. Kira tentang kemarin ini.. Aku sudah memikirkan jawabannya.."

Tidak hanya detak jantung Kira yang terlihat dilayar yang berdegup kencang. Tapi perasaan hangat dan bahagia yang ada di dada Akira sangat membuatnya malu. Ia pun merasa seperti bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu, wajahnya terasa panas dan ia merasakan pipinya mulai memerah.

"Aku..."

Brakk! Tiba tiba pintu kamar Kira terbuka.

"Kira! Kira!", teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sebaya dengannya, bersama seorang anak perempuan yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan lelaki itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Sleep tight!

Akira terlihat agak bingung dengan kejadian ini. Namun sepertinya anak perempuan itu mencoba menenangkan temannya.

Laki-laki itu dengan gegabah mendekati Kira dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan Kira dengan kasar.

"Hey, hentikan itu! Kyou! Hentikan!", tegur temannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan temannya, Kyou terus melakukan hal yang sama.

Akhirnya Akira pun merasa jengkel dan mulai mengambil tindakan.

"Hey! Hentikan itu sekarang juga! Atau kau kuusir keluar!", ucap Akira dengan menunjukan wajah muak pada Kyou.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

"Kyou! Ayolaah hentikan ini"

"Ah.. Maaf aku adalah anak pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dan aku bisa memanggil orang untuk menyuruhmu keluar sekarang juga jika kau tidak menghentikan perbuatanmu yang menyebalkan ini"

Mendengar perkataan Akira, Kyou terdiam dan menunjukan wajah yang muka akan Akira. Tetapi ia tetap mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah kejadian itu, suasana ruangan menjadi agak canggung.

"Ah.. Permisi Akira-san.. Aku Mary, teman Kira dari sekolah, Kyou ini juga sama kok..", sambil kemudian menyenggol lengan Kyou menyuruhnya untuk berbicara.

"Um... Hai..", lalu Kyou melihat lagi ke arah lain dan masih terlihat kesal pada Akira.

Tak lama kemudian Kyou dan Mary pun pulang, mereka telah menjelaskan semuanya ke Akira, siapa mereka dan untuk apa mereka kesini.

Kyou dan Mary adalah teman satu sekolah Kira. Berdasarkan cerita mereka, Kira punya janji bersama mereka tetapi tidak pernah datang. Mereka bilang Kira pun kabarnya tidak diketahui siapapun di sekolah. Sampai akhirnya Kyou menanyakan semua ini kepada guru yang bertanggung jawab. Mary bilang ketika Kyou mengetahuinya wajahnya langsung pucat dan Ia pun panik. Kyou sempat tidak mempercayainya, tetapi setelah pulang sekolah Kyou pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Mary, dan mereka pun langsung kesini.

Sebelum Mary keluar tadi, ia sempat berbicara berdua dengan Akira. Mary bilang bahwa Kyou tadinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kira, tapi ia tidak pernah datang. Itu sebabnya Kyou langsung begitu ketika sampai kesini.

Keesokan harinya Akira tidak berangkat terlalu pagi ke rumah sakit, ia pun merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat sebentar. Ketika sudah agak sore, Akira pun baru hendak berangkat pergi ke rumah sakit. Akira berjalan seperti biasa ke rumah sakit.

Lalu Akira melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, ia mengingatnya tepat seperti terakhir melihatnya. Akira bertemu Kyou dijalan.

"Umm.. Hai.. Kyou.."

"Oh halo"

"Apa kau akan menjenguk Kira?"

"Sepertinya.. Aku khawatir tentang dirinya."

"Ah.. Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kita berangkar bersama saja. Ok?", tawar Akira dengan senyum tulus. Seolah dia pun bahagia ada seseorang yang mau menjenguk Kira.

"Baik.", Kyou pun membalas dengan senyuman kembali.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan dan berbincang-bincang. Kyou bercerita bagaimana mereka bertemu sesudah Kira pindah, dan Akira bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka.

Terkadang tawaan kecil terdengar saat mereka berjalan. Mereka semakin akrab tiap detiknya.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau orang yang cukup menyenangkan Akira."

"Yaa.. Kusendiri begitu Kyou."

"Mungkin kita harus lebih sering begini."

"Hmmm.. Boleh saja~"

"Yap! Aku tidak heran mengapa Kira menyukaimu."

"Eehh.. Aku juga tidak menyangkanya. Hahaha"

Lalu Akira terdiam sementara.

"Maksudku.. Suka sebagai teman.", ucap Kyou memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah iya itu yang kumaksud!"

Lalu itu membuat Akira teringat lagi akan kejadian itu, dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar Kyou berbicara.

"Akira. Kau mendengarku?"

Dan Akira pun mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Kyou.

"Eehh? Eh? Haah? Ada apa?", Akira pun bertanya-tanya dengan bingung.

"Itu, teleponmu bunyi dari tadi."

Telepon Akira sudah berdering cukup lama, dan kemudian ia segera meraihnya dari kantong celananya dan mengangkatnya.

"Um.. Ya Halo?"

Kyou melihat wajah Akira tampak aneh, entah itu senang atau sedih tapi Akira sama sekali tidak berkata-kata.

"Baiklah..", lalu Akira menutup teleponnya.

"Akira? Itu dari siapa?"

Tetapi Akira tidak membalas. Lalu ia pun mulai berlari.

"Eh?! Akira tunggu!"

"Kyou ikut sajaa!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Lalu Akira menengok kearah Kyou dan berkata, "Sesuatu. Kau lihat saja nanti.".

"Heehh?! Ayolaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kata dokter ini sesuatu yang besar."

"Ah.. Ya ampun. Kuharap ini bagus."

Lalu Kyou menghela nafas dan mulai ikut berlari disebelah Akira.

Brak! Pintu kamar Kira pun terbuka, Kyou dan Akira pun masuk dan melihat ada dokter dan Sakimura-san sedang berada di sisi tempat tidur Kira.

Terkejutlah Akira saat melihat mata Kira yang berbinar-binar sudah terbuka kembali, dan melihat ke arahnya. Pandangan yang terlempar ke arah Akita langsung dibalas dengan senyumannya.

"Kira! Kira!", Kyou langsung berlari ke arah Akira dan mulai menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan acak.

Namun Kira tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Kira..?"

Air mata tiba tiba mulai menggenang di mata Kira.

"Α..Akira...", lalu Kira mulai menangis meraung-raung.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Pergii!", teriak Kira sehingga Kyou pun terkejut. Akira yang saat itu berada tepat di samping Kyou langsung terdiam.

Kira melihat Akira berdiri didekatnya, dan ia pun menghampirinya. Kira memeluk Akira seerat mungkin dengan senyuman manis terlihat di wajahnya.

Setelah Dokter terdiam sebentar melihat kejadian itu, ia kemudian mulai melihat catatan dan mulai ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya.. Biar saya jelaskan. Kira mengalami sedikit syok atas apapun yang terjadi padanya. Dia sekarang sepertinya hanya merasa nyaman bersama orang yang ia pikir dapat melindunginya.", setelah terdiam sebentar dokter dan Sakimura-san kemudian mengucapkan selamat malam dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Entah Kyou sedih atau kesal mendengar penjelasan dokter, tapi tak lama kemudian ia pun lari meninggalkan ruangan sambil menutupi wajahnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Anything?

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Kira bangun dan melupakan semuanya - Hampir semua.

Sampai sekarang Kira masih belum ingin meninggalkan Akira, ia mengikutinya kemana pun Akira pergi. Sampai-sampai orang tua Kira harus memindahkan sekolah, dan membiarkannya menginap di rumah Akira.

Akira pun khawatir dengan keadaan Kira yang tak kunjung membaik.

•

Setelah seminggu berlalu Akira mulai pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Kira pun mengikuti Akira ke sekolah dan menjadi murid baru.

Sepanjang perjalanan, teman-teman Akira hanya melirik dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran. Mereka tentu saja melihat Kira memakai seragam sekolah yang sama, tetapi mereka tidak berani mendekatinya.

Sesampai di sekolah, Kira diperkenalkan didepan kelas oleh Sensei, dan pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Kita tentu saja mendapat tempat duduk disebelah Akira.

Selama pelajaran Akira memperhatikan Kira dan melihat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak kesusahan dalam pelajaran, ia bahkan bisa mengerjakan soal yang lebih maju. Itu membuktikan bahwa tidak ada masalah dengan ingatannya soal pelajaran.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi teman teman sekelas mulai mendekati dan bertanya-tanya pada Kira. Namun Kira bersembunyi di punggung Akira dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun.

"Uh... Aku.. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..", ucap Kira dengan ragu ragu.

Kira selalu menggenggam tangan Akira dengan erat, dia hampir selalu bergemetar takut akan dunia luar. Tetapi Akira tetap menepati janjinya dengan selalu ada di sisi Kira.

Bel pulang sekolah membangunkan Akira dari pikiran kosongnya, Kira pun langsung mengajak Akira pulang.

"Akira-kunn! Ayo pulaang! Pulaaanngg.", rengek Kira sambil menarik narik tangan Akira.

Gyaah! Dia menyebalkan sekali lama lama!

"Hmm baiklah..."

"Aku tidak mau berasa dengan orang-orang lain selain dirimu!"

"Ya..yaa..."

Dengan lesu Akira mengikuti kemauan Kira, dan bangkit dari bangkunya. Kira memeluk lengan Akira dengan semangat dan menariknya keluar dari kelas.

"Akira-kuun sebelum pulang kita mau mampir kemana?"

"Eeehhh?"

"Aku mau yang manis!"

"Memangnya aku mau belikan untukmu?"

"Ah.. Tidak perlu.. Kau juga sudah manis~"

Selalu berakhir dengan Kira menggodanya. Tetapi ekspresi wajah Akira menunjukan bahwa dia sepertinya sudah muak.

"Kira.. Sudahlah", suatu hari ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Akira. Ia sudah benar-benar muak dengan Kira selalu menempel dengannya. Akira menunjukan wajahnya yang sudah lelah dengan semua omong kosong bodoh yang diberikan Kira. "Tapii Akiraaa..", ucap Kira dengan memelas dan menarik tangan Akira dengan kuat. Tarikannya membuat Akira menjatuhkan buku-bukunya dan membuat semuanya berantakan.

"KIRA! SUDAH KUKATAKAN CUKUP!"

"Tapi Akira.."

"PERGI!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan apapun kepada Kira, ia kemudian mengayunkan tangannya kepada pipi Kira dengan keras. Plakk!

"Kyaaaa!", Kita berteriak dengan keras dan air mata menggenang dimatanya.

"Eeh.. Kira aku tidak bermaksud.."

Kali ini tatapan Kira kosong dan ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Kira tunggu..", Akira segera menggapai tangan Kira. Namun Kira tidak membiarkan Akira menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Lalu Kira mulai berlari sekencang mungkin sambil mengusir Akira.

Rumput lapangan yang diinjak Kira seolah berbekas selagi ia berlari, Akira hanya melihatnya pergi dan terdiam.

Ah.. Bodoh! Ayo kejar! Jangan diam saja!

Pikiran untuk mengejar Kira seolah sangat susah untuk dilakukan, namun sebelum ia sempat mengejar Kira menghilang dari hadapannya pergi keluar melewati gerbang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba jeritan terdengar dan suasana begitu hening diluar sekolah. Jeritan itu sangat kencang dan Akira yakin itu suara Kira. Terlihat di seberang gerbang sebuah mobil tiba-tiba mengebut kencang seolah ia ingin kabur dari sesuatu.

Tidak beberapa lama seorang siswi sekolah hendak berjalan pulang dan melewati gerbang sekolah. Arah yang ia ambil kebetulan sama dengan arah yang Kira ambil.

Setelah beberapa saat terdengar jeritan.. "Gyaaaa! Kira-chan!"

Anak itu meneriakkan nama Kira begitu kencang yang membuat Akira tidak ragu lagi bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi padanya.


End file.
